D
is the 3rd chapter of Pokémon Adventures: Volume 32. Synopsis Diamond, who went to Game Corner to get missy's Pokédex, ends up facing a strange man. He runs off with the Pokédex, and returns to Pearl, who has separated from missy. The two face more of the strange men, and find missy's original bodyguards, who explain she's someone much more important than a tour guide. Chapter Plot Diamond is in Veilstone City, which is a town built on a hard rock mass, where there are many depressions, caused by meteors, and a town where lights of amusement parks are extinguished. Diamond looks up at the Game Corner, and finds a figure that is trying to steal the Pokédex. He finds a strange man, who questions if this is a Pokédex. The man notes it has lots of information, from abilities to its habitats, even its cry. Diamond demands it back, while the man admits this is a very rare item, compared to the things he usually steals. Diamond explains he can't have it, since this belongs to his friend. The man refuses, and his Gible uses Dragon Rush, which hits Diamond's Lax, who drops some berries. The man declares everything in this room belongs to him. He goes to punish Diamond, but when he comes down, he slips on a berry and falls down. He loses the Pokédex, which Diamond takes and goes out. The man is joined by more grunts, who move out to find him. Saturn is furious to hear that his subordinate did a battle in a storeroom, exclaiming not to do anything that does not concern the mission. Saturn looks at the two bodyguards, who are at Veilstone City, as he predicted by blocking Route 210. Saturn orders the grunts to switch off the lights, for forcing the bodyguards to reveal missy's location won't be enough to appease him. Pearl and missy note it's midnight already, and notes they have to wait for Diamond to come back. He sees they did everything they had to do in this town. Pearl goes to look for the Game Corner, and looks at missy, who is troubled by her carelessness to misplace the Pokédex. Missy admits it was foolish of her to lose such an important thing, which can collect info on Pokémon. Pearl wonders what kind of a tour guide does research. He thinks a tour agency that uses a device to collect data on Pokémon must be quite special. However, he admits there were times when they encountered Pokémon that the device had no info about: Starly and Luxio, or the two Pokémon at Mt. Coronet. As he wonders, Pearl notices the lights in the street went out. Pearl and missy don't see a thing in the darkness. Suddenly, missy gets kidnapped by someone. Pearl yells out to her, and fears he lost her. Elsewhere, missy is near Paka and Uji, who ask for her forgiveness for being rough on her. Uji is a bit scared when the lights went out, and looks out the window to see the grunts again, whom they fought at the Lost Tower. Paka and Uji decide to confront these grunts at the Veilstone Department Store. Paka places missy in a changing room, promising they'll return for her. The bodyguards come out, and send Buizel and Burmy to fight the grunts' Pokémon. The bodyguards notice the grunts look more aware, and think this town is where their base is. Pearl sees there's a battle raging on, and hears Diamond's funny line. Diamond stumbles on the stairs, who admits to Pearl that he was fighting some men to get the Pokédex back. The men come out, so Pearl and Diamond send their Pokémon to battle. Paka and Uji notice the boys fighting the grunts, and see they are not part of the villainous organization. Pearl and Diamond see the bodyguards, and remembers them from Hearthome City, believing the two nasty women employed them to stalk them. The bodyguards deny this, claiming Diamond and Pearl took off with their client. Pearl is confused, thinking they are speaking about missy, the tour guide. The bodyguards are surprised, too, and explain that missy is the wealty daughter of Berlitz family, whom they have been hired to protect. Debuts Pokémon *Staravia *Skuntank *Gible Move *Dragon Rush Gallery Category:Pokémon Adventures volume 32 chapters